


The Truth About Gifts

by Meatball42



Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, Parker Being Parker, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker’s trying to figure out the perfect Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a wish on [](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/profile)[**insmallpackages**](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/) for the prompt ‘Ficlet, GEN, Leverage and/or Suits, wing!fic’, as day 3 of my [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/) and for the [](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/)**hc_bingo** prompts 'Restrained' and 'Lost childhood'.

_November 30_

  
“What should I get for Christmas?”

“Dammit, Parker!” Eliot started badly. “You almost made me spill my beer! And it’s still November, why’re you thinkin’ about that already?” Tossing his hair, Eliot turned back to his football game, which was playing out on three different channels on Hardison’s monitors.

Parker sat down on the couch beside him. “Sophie says it’s the thought that counts, not the present. I can give someone a present, I can’t give them a thought.”

“Why’re you askin’ me?” Eliot grumbled, munching on popcorn. Parker stole some and received a glare.

“What are you getting for people?” she asked.

Eliot shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ll figure it out later.”

“And you’ll have time to think about it?”

“I don’t need to think about it! I know them, it’ll… come to me,” he trailed off. “Go, go, go, go, go!” he shouted at the televisions.

“So it’s not about thinking, it’s about knowing what they want,” Parker surmised. She hopped up from the couch. “Thanks, Eliot!”

“Yeah, sure.” When Eliot turned his head, she was gone.

[*]

 _December 4_  
  
“What do you want for Christmas?”

“Parker, you frightened me!” Sophie held her chest. She set down her wineglass. “How did you get in here, anyway?” She looked around her flat, but no doors or windows were open, no ceiling panels were out of place.

“I know you. You like art and fashion and acting and Nate. But you can get art and fashion, and you can’t get acting, and I can’t get you Nate,” Parker reasoned. “So what do I get you?”

“Oi, I have acting,” Sophie insisted. “And Parker, sweetheart, you can’t ask someone what you should get them.”

“That’s what Nate did.”

“He what?” Sophie demanded. “Well, he didn’t ask me,” she said, irritated.

“Hardison says he’s probably getting you something special.”

Sophie rolled her eyes. “Nate’s getting me jewelry. You can’t go wrong with it, but honestly, he’s rather predictable.”

“So if I can’t ask, how do I know?”

“Parker, getting someone a present is meant to show that you care about them, that you pay attention to what they want. So just… pay attention. You still have a few weeks.”

“Okay… I will.”

“Wait, I don’t mean- Parker? Parker! Where did you- Oh never mind, at least she won’t get me another pair of earrings.”

[*]

 _December 12_  
  
Parker spent a few days casing Nate, but he must have seen her at some point, because he pulled her aside after a briefing. “Uh, Parker? Could I speak to you for a minute?”

“Sure Nate.” Parker eyed him carefully.

He gave her a weird look. “Parker, what’s going on?”

“Nothing!” she answered, examining him. He was squinting now. What did that mean?

“Okay, like this right here. You’re staring at me. I’d like to know why.”

“I’m trying to figure out what you want for Christmas.”

Nate shook his head while giving her a different strange look. He had a lot of strange looks. “Why didn’t you just ask?”

“Sophie says I’m supposed to show that I care by figuring it out,” Parker replied promptly.

“Okay then, I thank you for your dedication,” Nate said, making Parker beam, “but you really don’t have to. I don’t need a present.”

“But I want to show you I care about you! It’s supposed to make you happy.” Parker pouted.

Nate nodded. “I see. How about Swiss chocolate? I love Swiss chocolate.” He clapped his hands conclusively.

“Great! See you tomorrow!” Parker jogged out of Nate’s apartment.

Nate stared after her, went to say something to himself, then gave up.

[*]

 _December 17_  
  
“Hardison?”

“Yeah Parker?” Hardison looked up from his laptop at Parker, who was sitting a bit nervously at the kitchen table. “What’s up?”

“Sophie said I shouldn’t ask, but Nate said I should,” Parker said, squinting slightly. “And you always say I should just ask you stuff.”

Hardison gave her his full attention. “Shoot.”

“What do you want for Christmas?” Parker asked carefully.

Hardison smiled. “Girl, you don’t have to get me a gift. I’m all about the spirit! The joy of being together, celebratin’ together, that’s what counts in my book!”

“But doesn’t giving people things show you care about them? I love money, and so if I buy you guys things, that proves I love you too, right? And if I get the right gift, that proves I pay attention to you so I know what you like.”

Hardison took one of Parker’s hands over the table. “You don’t have to prove any of that to us. We already know.”

“I’ve never done Christmas before,” Parker confided. “Not really. I want to do it right.”

“Listen. You can buy us presents if it makes you happy, or if you think it’ll make us happy. But all you really need to give us on Christmas is you.”

“Me?” Parker repeated in surprise.

“You,” Hardison told her, smiling. “You’re our friend, Parker, that’s what we really care about.”

Parker nodded slowly. “Okay. I can do that.”

“Great.” Hardison let go of her hand and tugged his laptop back in front of him. “The party’s at Nate’s apartment on Christmas Eve, got it?” He looked up. “Parker?”

[*]

 _December 24_  
  
Eliot returned to the kitchen table precariously carrying several mugs of warm cider. “Whoa there,” Nate called, taking a pair of mugs off Eliot’s hands and offering one to Sophie. Eliot passed out the others and sat down, fiddling with the present before him. “Whose is this?”

“Mine, brah,” Hardison said with a grin. “You’re gonna dig it.”

Eliot gave the hacker a suspicious look, but opened the small packet. “Monster trucks?”

Hardison held up his hand and it was quickly smacked. “Next month baby, front row seats.”

“That’s ah, that’s great guys, classic form of entertainment, monster trucks,” Nate told them, eliciting a dirty look from both of the other men. He held up a small box wrapped professionally with shining paper and turned to Sophie. “I went for something that’s actually classic, jew-”

“My turn,” Parker interrupted, standing up from the table abruptly. Nate looked annoyed, but Sophie had already turned away and he gave up.

Parker’s hands clenched nervously. “I was going to buy presents, but Hardison said that’s not what Christmas is about,” she began. “You guys are my friends. The first real friends I’ve ever had, actually. And… I trust you guys. So here goes.”

Parker took a deep breath, and when she let it out, two white wings slid out from behind her, unfurling until they were wider than she was tall. She looked at the others uncertainly.

Her teammates stared in shock and Parker’s wings started to curl in protectively, but then Hardison stood up. His surprise was turning into amazement as he looked at the wings. “They’re beautiful, Parker.”

“Gorgeous,” Sophie whispered. Eliot nodded in agreement, eyes still wide.

“They’re a secret,” Parker explained. She looked at each of them in turn. “But I know you won’t tell anyone.”

“Of course we won’t,” Nate answered for them all. “Thank you, Parker.”

Parker smiled. “I did it right?” she asked.

Hardison took her hand. “You did it perfect.”


End file.
